Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2
At E3 2008, it was given the official name of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion. Plot The Story Focuses mostly on the Civil War events with the player able to play on both the Pro and Anti-Registraton sides. Pro-Registration side, headed by Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic, or the Anti-Registration side, headed by Captain America and Luke Cage. Several other characters are 'locked' into a specific side. Songbird is locked to the Pro-Registration side for the PS3 and XBOX 360 versions, with Ms Marvel and Thor locked to the Pro-Registration side for the PS2, PSP and Wii versions. Iron Fist is locked to the Anti-Registration side for the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, with Daredevil and Storm locked to the Anti-Registration side for the PS2, PSP and Wii versions. Pro Registration forces begin to use criminals controlled by nanites created by the Tinkerer in order to slant the odds of winning the 'Civil War' in their favor, only to have the nanites become sentient and take control of the beings they inhabit, spreading themselves to new hosts all the time. In the end, both sides of the war have to come together to defeat the nanite brood, having to battle a nanite-infected Nick Fury as the final showdown. Gameplay There will be changes in the game and camera controls for greater fluidity. The Comic-Con 2008 trailer shows an improvement in the power combo system; instead of merely doing some extra damage, two combined powers will yield a new attack altogether, such as Invisible Woman creating a force field and Iron Man overloading it with energy, effectively creating a bomb, or even the classic fastball special maneuver. Comic-Con 2008 Trailer The Alchemy engine has been upgraded in several ways, including Havok physics technology, a new 3D sound system and syncing character's lips to dialogue. | Cast = * David Agranov - * Lori Alan - Newscaster * Tessa Auberjonois - Moonstone * Ogie Banks - Patriot * Jeff Bennett - Molten Man * Chopper Bernet - Venom * Ahmed Best - Cloak * Brian Bloom - Daredevil, Bullseye * Jocelyn Blue - Lady Deathstrike * Steven Blum - Wolverine * Adam Bobrow - Iceman * Emerson Brooks - Bishop, Goliath * Kimberly Brooks - Firestar, Psylocke * Robert Clotworthy - Mister Fantastic * Alicia Coppola - She-Hulk * Jim Cummings - Thor, Absorbing Man, Shocker * E.G. Daily - Spider-Woman * John DiMaggio - Juggernaut * Benjamin Diskin - Spider-Man, Penance * Peter Dobson - Iron Fist * Sean Donnellan - Hercules, Justice * Michael Dunn - Gambit * Margaret Easley - Maria Hill * Paul Eiding - President * Emerson Franklin - * Crispin Freeman - Iron Man, Winter Soldier * Nika Futterman - Black Widow * Molly Hagan - Jean Grey * Zach Hanks - Cyclops * David Hope - * Adam Jennings - * Tom Kane - Magneto, Grey Gargoyle * John Kassir - Deadpool * David Kaufman - Human Torch * David Kaye - Captain America, Nick Fury * Andrew Kishino - * Stan Lee - Senator Lieber * Dawnn Lewis - Storm * Don Luce - * Danny Mann - * Danica McKellar - Invisible Woman * Jameela McMillan - * Lani Minella - Lucia von Bardas * Dave B. Mitchell - Wonder Man * Brian Mulholland - S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (various) * Nolan North - War Machine * Khary Payton - Luke Cage * Philip Proctor - The Tinkerer * Jennifer Rogers - * Joseph Roseto - * Tim Russ - Black Panther, Colossus * Marc Samuel - * Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin * Susan Spano - Songbird * April Stewart - Ms. Marvel, Namorita * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Thing, Carnage * Kirk Thornton - Electro * Robert Tinkler - Nova * Rick D. Wassermann - * Wally Wingert - Multiple Man, Yellowjacket * Jimmie Wood - * Danielle Young - Dagger, Diamondback | Notes = * Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2: Fusion is the sequel to the 2006 video game Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, both of which are published by Activision. | Trivia = * Juggernaut was announced as a pre-order exclusive for Xbox 360 and PS3, but an additionally the once pre-order exclusive will be available for $1.99/160MSP. Cyclops, and Blade are only playable on the Wii, Playstation 2, and Playstation Portable versions of the game (Last-Gen). Sentry and She-Hulk are only playable on the Nintendo DS version of the game. Otherwise, She-Hulk is only an NPC. Iron Fist is only on PS3 and Xbox 360 (Current-Gen). Psylocke is playable in a both Gens and for Current-Gen as DLC along with the other 4 DLC characters, liked Hawkeye who does exclusivly to PSP and DLC Hero Pack & Both Packs on Xbox 360. On October 9, 2009, Black Panther, Cable, Carnage, Magneto are only in Current-Gen DLC only along with Psylocke and was announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, which includes new characters and comic missions as well as new achievements. It will be released on November 5, 2009 for $9.99/800MSP for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, respectively. | Links = * Official Site * }}